The present invention relates to a jar and bottle opener.
Jar and bottle openers similar to that disclosed herein are described in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 803,034, issued Oct. 31, 1905 to Trickey, U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,118, issued Aug. 28, 1923 to Ciha, U.S. Pat. No. 1,544,961, issued July 7, 1925 to Weil, U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,346, issued May 14, 1935 to Hays, U.S. Pat. No. 2,386,460, issued Oct. 9, 1945 to Heim and U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,622, issued July 25, 1968 to Flugel.
Objects of the invention are to provide a jar and bottle opener of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to open a jar, bottle, or other type of container having a cap of any diameter thereon, with a minimum of effort.